Trouble Love
by YaoiLove101
Summary: Syrus is watching tv one night and Zane comes in the room just as Syrus accedently turns to a porn channel! Their parents come home and they get majorly busted!


Hey people I just got the idea for this story so I decided to write it! There's not much to say besides... I hope you people enjoy it!

Title: Trouble Love

Summary: Syrus is watching tv one night and Zane comes in the room just as Syrus accedently turns to a porn channel! Then their parents come home and they get majorly busted!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX and if I did Syrus wouldn't be a virgin for much longer.

GX - GX

Syrus was flipping threw channels on the tv one night in his livingroom because he was so bored and there was nothing else to do. He heard Zane's door room open and he starts to come downstairs then Zane came into the livingroom just as Syrus turned the tv onto a porn channel by accedent. _'Oh fuck!'_ Syrus thought and saw that he had dropped the remote on the floor and the batteries had come out. He put the batteries back in then looked up at Zane who was staring at the tv.

"Syrus... what **are** you watching?"

"Look it's not my fault... it was an accedent... I didn't mean to..."

"Hey Syrus, it's okay I understand."

"You do?"

"Yeah, but I came down here to watch tv with you and I don't want to see this." Zane said and tried to grab the remote, but Syrus keeped it away from him by leaning back and Zane was leaning more forward.

"Been a while?"

"Actually I've never really done it before. Now give me that remote." Zane said and tried to grab it again, but Syrus fell back and Zane fell ontop of him. So they were now in the middle of their livingroom floor with Zane ontop of his little brother. "Sorry. Here let me help you up." Zane said and offered his hand and Syrus grabbed it and they both sat up. They accedently got to close and their lips locked togather, but they quickly broke away and blushed.

"Was that... weird?"

"I... don't know. It was better than I ever thought kissing could be."

"I know it's like... it was like a good kiss."

"I don't think it was **like** a good kiss. Lets face it Syrus... it **was** a good kiss."

"I know, but does that mean that we like eachother?" Syrus asked and Zane's blush deepened.

"Well it might... there's one way to find out."

"What's that?"

"Promise you won't freak out."

"Yeah I promise."

"Okay I think... we should kiss again."

"Say what?"

"Well the whole spark thing might of been just a one-time deal and if we do it again we might find out for sure."

"Okay." Syrus said as his blush deepened and then felt Zane's lips press to his again. He deffinatly felt sparks and so did Zane so they continued kissing eachother. Their front door in their kitchen opened, but they were so caught up in eachother they didn't notice their parents were home until their dad entered the livingroom and screamed. They quickly pulled away from eachother and looked up at their dad and and their mom entered the room too.

"Sweety what's wrong?" Their mom asked then she noticed what the tv was showing. "How dare you two... you know how your father and I feel about this stuff." She said and turned off the tv.

"That's not the worst of it... I caught these two kissing eachother." Their dad said and glared at them. "It ashames me that I can't leave my two sons home alone."

"Really." Their mom said agreeing with him. "Zane, Syrus I want to talk to you too in your fathers and my room... now!" Their mom said.

"Actually you can take Syrus, I want to talk to Zane."

"Okay." She said then grabbed Syrus' wrist and dragged him to her and their father's room.

"Zane, I have a favor."

"What's that?"

"I don't want to see you get in trouble so can you do me the favor of blaming Syrus."

"Whoa! Hold on!" Zane yelled and stood up. "You can't make me blame Syrus." Zane said and got right in his dad's face. "I'll kill myself before doing that."

"You want to get in trouble?"

"I'll take it all." Zane said and stepped back a couple feet.

"Will you now? What excally would prompt such an act of kindness?"

"I love him."

"Beg your pardon?"

"I said I'm in love with him."

"ARE YOU FUCKING OUT OF YOUR MIND!"

"I might be, but if I am I don't want to go back to a right state of mind."

-- In their mom and dad's room --

"I don't care if it's wrong to love him!" Syrus yelled at his mom.

"Well I do!"

"Well I don't and I don't care what you, dad, anybody else thinks of our relationship! This is our lives and I don't like when people butt into my life!" Syrus said and ran out the door an back into the livingroom just in time to see Zane get punched in the stomuch and get knocked to the floor. "No! Zane!" Syrus yelled and ran up to him.

"JOHNATHON MICHEAL TRUESDALE!" Their mom yelled. "WE ARE SUPOSSED TO TALK TO THEM, NOT HURT THEM!" She yelled and dragged him into their room by his ear leaving Zane and Syrus alone.

"Zane... wake up." Syrus said as a tear ran down his face.

"Syrus I'm awake. I never got knocked out." Zane said then sat up and noticed Syrus crying. "Syrus please stop crying."

"I'm sorry." Syrus said and wipped his tears off his face.

"It's okay... I'm here." Zane said and pulled Syrus into a hug.Then after a couple minutes Zane put his hand under Syrus' chin and looked at him for a minute then gently placed his lips to Syrus' again. A couple minutes later they broke away and looked at eachother, then they heard their parents yelling in their room and they looked at eachother again. "Do you want to go up to my room 'cause I don't think they're coming out of there for a while?" Zane asked and Syrus looked at him.

"Sure I think I can come up."

"Cool... lets go." Zane said and quickly grabbed Syrus' hand and they both ran upstairs. When they got up the stairs Zane quickly opened the door then closed and locked the door behind them.

"What's the hurry?" Syrus asked then felt Zane kiss him forcefully then they broke away and Syrus was a bit confused.

"There's no hurry."

"Well... I was just wondering because..." Syrus was cut off by Zane kissing him again.

"Sy... you talk too much."

"I do?"

"Yeah. Hey I've got an idea."

"What's that?"

"Come here." Zane said and sat on the bed and motioning for Syrus to sit on his lap. Syrus swallowed hard out of nervousness, but did it anyway. _'What now?'_ Syrus thought to himself and looked at Zane, and Zane was looking like he was waiting for something. _'What does he want me to do?'_ Syrus thought then an idea popped in his mind. _'Does he want me to make a move on him? I don't know how to make moves.'_ Syrus thought starting to panick. Then he felt Zane's lips press against his neck. _'Oh I get it Zane was waiting for the right time to make a move on **me**.'_ Syrus thought, but decided to ask anyway.

"Uh, Zane... what are doing?"

"Loving you."

"You mean... getting ready to make love to me?"

"What's the diffrence?" Zane asked then wrapped his arms around Syrus and pulled him closer as he continued kissing his neck. "Do you want to do this?"

"Yes." Syrus answered quietly and once he said that Zane kissed him full on the mouth. They started making out and Zane started leaning back on the bed dragging Syrus down with him. Soon Zane was laying down on the bed with Syrus ontop of him and they stopped kissing and Syrus was stradiling him. "Are you okay?"

"Hm-mmm I actually like the veiw from down here." Zane said and Syrus blushed. "Hey, why don't you take off that jacket of yours."

"Okay." Syrus said then took off his jacket and threw it on the floor. Then Zane tried to lift up Syrus' shirt, but Syrus stopped him. "Not yet." Syrus whispered.

"Well... then when?" Zane whispered back.

"Soon, but not right now." Syrus said and kissed him. Then they broke and Syrus started to un-zip Zane's jacket and Zane just layed there and let him continue. Syrus finished un-zipping Zane's jacket then Zane took it off and threw it on the floor next to Syrus' jacket. Zane then grabbed Syrus by the waist and kissed him passionatly and forcefully.

"Now can I take you shirt off?" Zane asked after they broke.

"Okay, but only if I can take yours off after."

"Deal." Zane said slowly lifted Syrus' shirt over his head and threw that on the floor too. Zane then looked at Syrus the way he was and smiled. Syrus noticed and smiled back then lifted Zane's shirt over his head and his smile widened.

"Have you worked out lately?"

"Yeah... why?"

"Because your muscles are are looking really good." Syrus said and he stroked Zane's lower abs making Zane moan lightly.

"Syrus." Zane moaned quietly.

"Zane?"

"Yeah." Zane asked and Syrus leaned down so his mouth was right by Zane's ear.

"I want you to do something to me so I can moan your name." Syrus whispered in Zane's ear. Zane could feel Syrus' warm breath against his ear and he quickly flipped Syrus over and kissed him forcefully. He then moved down and started to kissing Syrus' neck and then started to lick his neck and Syrus moaned.

"Come on Sy, moan my name. I want to hear you." Zane said and started licking Syrus' neck again.

"Oh... Zane." Syrus moaned quietly.

"Louder." Zane demanded. (a.n. Not in a harsh way... sorry back to the story)

"Z... Zane." Syrus moaned again a little louder.

"That's it Syrus. Say it again... please."

"Zane." Syrus moaned even louder. "Oh Zane please... don't stop."

"Don't worry I wasn't planning on it." Zane said, but stopped anyway.

"Hey... that's not fair."

"Relax." Zane said and kissed him. After they broke Zane stood up and took his pants off then climed back on the bed and kissed Syrus. While they were kissing Zane moved his hands down Syrus' body then finally got Syrus' pants off of him and threw them on the floor. They stopped kissing and Zane looked at him. "God you're beautiful." Zane said as he looked down at Syrus and saw him blush.

"Thanks."

"Oh Syrus one thing before I froget."

"What's that?"

"If you are at all un-sure about this then this is your last chance to drop."

"Are you insane? Why would I want to stop now? I'm just getting started here."

"Okay, okay... I just wanted to make sure."

"Well I'm okay with it, but thanks for asking though." Syrus said and kissed him. Zane went deeper and put his tounge in his mouth. Syrus moaned and leaned back on the bed dragging Zane down ontop of him. Syrus brought his hands down and brought them to rest on the draw-string of Zane's boxers. Zane broke away, looked at him, and smiled.

"Excited?"

"No... just impatiant." Syrus said smiling and Zane's smile widened.

"So do you think you're ready for this?"

"More then ready." Syrus said and when he looked up at Zane his eyes were full of love and lust.

"Okay then." Zane said and kissed Syrus' neck and pulled the covers over both of them. Then he helped Syrus get out of his boxers then did the same for himself and kissed Syrus again. "I have to warm you... going inside of you might sting a little."

"I can handle that."

"You can?"

"Sure."

"Well... okay, but if it hurts tell me."

"I will... I promise." Syrus said then felt Zane slowly slide inside of him. "It does sting a little, but I'll get used to it."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm positive." Syrus said getting a little snappy because he was getting too impatiant.

"Sorry. Do you want more?"

"Yes." Syrus said and felt Zane slide deeper and deeper inside of him until he was all the way in. "It's... all... the way in. I can... feel it." Syrus said breathlessly and arched his back a little. He waited a couple of minutes before he said something else. "The pain isn't **fully** gone yet, but you can start thrusting."

"Are..."

"Yes I'm sure!" Syrus snapped.

"Sorry I just want to be positive."

"No I'm sorry. I'm just a little impatiant and don't want to be keeped waiting. I didn't mean to snap."

"It's okay... really." Zane said then slid out a little and moved back in and he heard Syrus moan as he did. He did it again and could tell that Syrus was enjoying it and he was too.

"Faster." Zane heard Syrus moan and he did what he was told and went a little faster. "Faster." Syrus moaned again, and again Zane did as he was told. "Faster." Syrus said in a demanding tone wanting as much as Zane was willing to give. Syrus then felt his older brother going in him faster and a little bit harder too. "Oh that's good Zane." Syrus moaned.

"Say it... say my name again." Zane moaned.

"Oh... Zane." Syrus moaned, and the way he moaned his name was enough to make Zane come right then and there.

"Again." Zane demanded.

"Zane."

"Again."

"Zane."

"Say it as loud as you can."

"ZANE! OH GOD... ZANE!" Syrus screamed and it was then that Zane felt his climax coming on. Syrus came first and that's when Zane released himself inside of his lover as he growled Syrus' name. After he felt himself fully released he felt as though all his energy was gone and he nearly fainted. He fell on the bed next to Syrus and gasped for air. _'Man I always knew sex was a work out, but that was just... wow!'_ Zane thought then looked over at Syrus and he looked really happy.

"Enjoy it?"

"Oh... you better believe it." Syrus said then cuddled into Zane's bare chest then felt Zane drap an arm around his waist and pull him closer. "That was absolutly amazing."

"How does it feel to not have your virginity anymore."

"Who said this was my first time?"

"What?" Zane asked comletely shocked.

"Relax Zane it was a total joke... lighten up." Syrus said and laughed then he felt Zane hit his arm playfully.

"Don't ever scare me like that again."

"Okay, okay I'm sorry." Syrus said and nuzzled closer. "Besides... you are the only person in the universe I would want to help me loose my virginity."

"Good. I'm glad." Zane said and kissed him forcefully. They broke away from that kiss and both imediatly fell asleep from being completely tired.

GX - GX

Hello people I hope you liked my **10th** story I know I did! My favorite part is at the end when Syrus plays that virgin joke on Zane! I'm just kidding, but seriously though if you liked it and even if you didn't like it please review! Thank you very much! -Zane x Syrus Forever is logging off! 3!


End file.
